


Post-Game Stress Relief

by btamin



Series: Locker Room Things [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Homophobic Language, Locker Room, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamin/pseuds/btamin
Summary: Steve's intent on fighting turns into a slightly different activity.





	Post-Game Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> the ultimate harringrove trope: angry, post-basketball locker room hate sex
> 
> i haven't written anything other than school papers in a really long time so i'm sorry if it's not that good; i'm severely out of practice

_ “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, HARGROVE?!” _ Billy could hear Steve’s yelling coming from a mile away. He grinned and stepped under the hot spray. He could only survive this shit town from pissing King Harrington off. 

Steve’s stomping grew louder and louder as he reached the showers. Billy grabbed the bar of soap and started washing himself.

“Okay, Hargrove,” Steve snarled as he sauntered in, “what the fuck do you think you were do —” Billy smirked as Steve stopped mid-sentence, mid-track. 

“How can I help you, Harrington?” Billy mocked. He was slowly rubbing the suds of soap up and down his muscled torso.

“Wh — why the fuck are you naked?” Steve demanded.

“Oh,” Billy feigned surprise. “Do the kings of Hawkins shower with their clothes  _ on?” _

“That’s not what I meant,” Steve grit his teeth. “The  _ towel”.  _ Sure, the entire basketball team had all showered together before, but they all kept towels draped around their waist in the name of decency.

“Well,” Billy said huskily, “I didn’t see any reason to pull a towel around me when nobody else was in the locker room.” His hand traveled lower down his body.

“You’re not alone in here,” Steve pointed out plainly.

“I was until you barged in, pretty boy.”

“Don’t call me that,” Steve snapped.

“Whatever you say, pretty boy,” Billy smirked.

Billy fucking loved that Steve was so predictable. He barged in here wanting to pick a fight about Billy intentionally losing the game (they needed two more points to win the game, and they would have won if Billy wasn’t so prideful about not passing the ball to Steve and threw it to the other team instead), but there was no way in hell he wanted to fight a wet, naked Billy.

“So what are you here for, Harrington?” Billy asked, casually soaping up his cock with his right hand. He glanced up at Steve with a smug look. “Just to watch?”

“You know what I’m fucking here for, you piece of shit,” Steve grit out, turning red. “And can you do that some time when I’m  _ not  _ here?”

“I’m just washing myself up,” Billy said innocently. “You’re the one that interrupted my shower routine, Harrington.”

_ Shower routine _ — Steve flushed.

“Like what you see?” Billy teased. 

“Of course not,” Steve defended. “I’m not some —”

“Queer?” Billy asked. “I don’t know, pretty boy, you seem to be having a hard time lookin’ away.” And Steve did. He’d been swallowing nervously, tugging the hem of his shirt, adjusting his shorts. 

“Well, well, well.” Billy cocked his head and walked slowly towards Steve, scanning his body up and down, hand still slowly stroking himself. Steve retreated with every step Billy took towards him, and he was soon backed up to the wall. “Looks like King Steve isn’t so much of a king, after all.” Billy looked up to meet Steve’s eyes. “Maybe a queer fucking princess,” he said. 

“Is this why that cow dumped you?” Billy taunted. “Because you fantasize about being fucked up the ass? Is that it, princess? Couldn’t get it up with that bitch, could you?”

“Shut the f —” Steve started, but Billy slammed his lips on Steve’s and cut him off. Billy’s lips were coarse and he kissed roughly. Their teeth clashed and Billy bit Steve’s lips. It wasn’t that Steve was kissing back, but somehow Billy moved his lips so that Steve would move them back in mimicry.

Billy pulled their lips apart and grabbed Steve’s right hand and closed around his hard-on. “Now, princess,” he whispered dangerously. “Live out your fantasies, and bring me off.” Steve breathed out shakily and tentatively gripped the shaft of Billy’s cock. “That’s it. Now start moving.”

Steve slowly started to stroke up and down, earning him a soft moan from Billy. Taking that as encouragement, he began to tug at his cock with more certainty. Steve pulled and jerked in expertise; he might have been lost around vaginas and clitorises no matter how many girls he slept with, but Steve had jerked himself off enough times to know his way around penises very well. He twisted his hand, rubbing the head of Billy’s cock. Billy grunted in pleasure as his head fell into the crook of Steve’s neck. Billy bit down hard — if Nancy nibbled on his skin, Billy  _ gnawed _ — and Steve wondered if Billy was legitimately trying to eat him, but his thoughts were cut short when Billy shoved his hands up his shirt and started playing with his nipples.

“F — fuck,” Steve gasped. He felt Billy smirk against the throbbing bite. Billy definitely knew what to do with a boy’s nipples. He wasn’t as rough and forceful as he was with everything else he did, rubbing his areola and lightly flicking his hardened nipples. 

Steve’s handjob became more rough and erratic as Billy continued to play with his nipples, but that didn’t slow Billy’s orgasm from building. 

“Mm,  _ fuck, _ ” he groaned, leaking pre-cum all over Steve’s hand. “Looks like there  _ is _ somethin’ you’re actually good at, princess.” Steve rubbed the slit of Billy’s cock, and with a gasp, Billy came, shooting ropes of semen on Steve’s shirt. Billy breathed heavily in his post-orgasm reverie. Steve’s cock ached with need in his shorts. 

After a few moments, Billy gave a shaky laugh and said, “that was pretty fuckin’ good, Harrington.” Noticing Steve’s sizable bulge and the uncomfortable twitches in his shorts, Billy smirked. “C’mere, pretty boy. You’re in for a fuckin’ treat.”

“Wh —” Billy pulled Steve by the wrist and shoved him to a nearby bench, grabbing him by the hips and bending him over. Billy grabbed down the back of Steve’s green shorts and pulled it down with his briefs.

“What the hell _ , _ Har —  _ mmf  _ —” Billy bent over behind Steve and shut him up by grabbing the base of his cock. 

“I don’t do this for just anyone, Harrington, so shut up and enjoy it,” Billy whispered in a low voice. His voice turned Steve the fuck on.

“What are you —  _ Jesus. _ ” Billy gave a firm lick to Steve’s asshole and sucked. Steve shuddered and tensed, arching his back. Seeing Steve’s asshole quivering, Billy gave a small grin.

“I’m tellin’ you, princess. I don’t do this for anyone,” Billy said, giving a small grin, and dove his head back into Steve’s ass. He gasped and fucking  _ mewled _ with every lick ( _ King Steve, my ass,  _ Billy thought,  _ he’s a fuckin’ princess through and through _ ), and swat away Steve’s hand when it came down to jerk himself off.

Steve was gasping and muttering “fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” over and over again. Billy smiled smugly, grabbed Steve’s cock and began to pump it up and down. He groaned loudly and prompted Billy to point his tongue and push his tongue in, slipping past the ring of muscle and out. 

“ _ Please, _ ” Steve pleaded. He didn’t know for what, but he was desperate. “Fuck, Billy, please,  _ please. _ ” His mind in such a wanton state, Steve didn’t even register that Hargrove’s given name slipped from his mouth. Billy continued to lap and suck and lick Steve’s asshole while he stroked his cock. He could feel Steve’s orgasm building. With a gentle rub on the head of Steve’s cock, he was coming hard, spilling hot streams of come over Billy’s hand. 

Steve was limp over the bench, panting hard. Billy smirked and stood up, admiring the art of an ass-naked, pretty boy Steve Harrington recovering from post-coital bliss. He looked down at his hand, Steve’s fresh come dripping from his fingers, and his own stomach, where his own come was uncomfortably drying. 

“You up for a shower,  _ Steve? _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this! They make my day and they're what drives me to write more :)
> 
> find me at [harringroved.tumblr.com](https://harringroved.tumblr.com/)


End file.
